


Нелетная погода

by madhatter_schwarz



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhatter_schwarz/pseuds/madhatter_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О задержках рейсов и их последствиях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нелетная погода

Ему нравятся аэропорты и вокзалы, нравится эта суета, встречи, прощания и равномерный шум толпы. Он рад, что его работа предполагает частые переезды и перелеты - так особенно остро ощущается дом и все, кто его там ждут.  
Он любит аэропорты и вокзалы, но не тогда, когда застревает там в новогоднюю ночь.  
Признаться, он чего-то такого и ожидал. Погода, словно преподнося людям сюрприз, в предновогоднюю ночь затянула небо тучами и старательно запорошила землю снегом. Это было здорово - нет ничего лучше новогоднего снегопада - но сегодня сыграло совершенно не на руку.  
Себастьян со вздохом достает телефон и, бросив почти умоляющий взгляд на табло, где напротив его рейса горит лаконичное "Отложен", набирает сообщение:  
"Застрял в аэропорту, рейс отложен на неопределенное время. Выпейте там за меня в новый год."  
Стэн досадливо кусает губы. Он собирался встретить новый год дома и хотя бы несколько дней побыть в относительном одиночестве. Не потому что он такой бука, а потому что ему это просто физически необходимо. Конечно, рано или поздно он прилетит в Рокленд, но, судя по всему, глубокой ночью.  
Телефон в его руке гудит сообщением, и он несколько смотрит на имя отправителя. Крис Эванс.  
"Ты же не любишь новый год?"  
Себастьян качает головой и проверяет: действительно, не тому отправил. И кому! Он усмехается и быстро набирает ответ, попутно дублируя первое сообщение матери.  
"Не люблю, когда планы рушатся. А на новый год мне плевать."  
Он несколько мгновений медлит, прежде чем нажать на кнопку "Отправить", и идет в кафе заказать себе кофе, пусть и по совершенно баснословной цене.  
Самый последний человек из всей его телефонной книги, с кем можно было бы так просто перебрасываться смсками, был Крис Эванс. Фактически они были знакомы давно, но друзьями не были, так, приятели-коллеги. Крис нравился всем и был душой компании, Себастьян, верный своему любимому закону противоречия, поджимал губы и пытался на его обаяние не поддаваться, подкалывал не всегда по-доброму. Но их словесные пикировки, в полушутку-полувсерьез, становились все интереснее, увлекательнее и очень долгое время были единственным способом их взаимодействия вне рабочего процесса.  
А потом была прошлогодняя вечеринка на Роджество, и Стэн, выпив немало виски, вдруг совершенно четко и трезво понял, что он все-таки поддался. Уступил и пропал. И чем дольше он смотрел на Криса, чем дольше работал и общался, конечно, в своей неповторимой манере неразбавленного сарказма, тем отчетливее он понимал, как он попал. Потому что трудно не то что любить - Стэн старательно гнал от себя мысли о любви - находиться рядом с человеком, который принадлежит всем. Его внимание разделено на равные кусочки, он с каждым найдет что-то общее, с каждым посмеется и каждому посочувствует - он принадлежит всем и не принадлежит никому.  
Себастьян не стал ковырять рану и ушел в сторону, строго-настрого запретив себе об этом думать. К его сожалению, это было не так просто, но он честно пытался.  
Когда работа закончилась, они обменялись телефонами, но ни разу друг другу не позвонили.  
\- Надо же, и про новый год помнит, - усмехнулся Стэн, скрывая усмешку за пластиковым стаканчиком кофе. О том, что не любит новый год, он обмолвился на той самой вечеринке.  
Телефон мерно вибрирует.  
"Разрушенные планы дают еще кучу новых шансов."  
"Да ты философ."  
Часы аэропорта отсчитывают прошедшие минуты, десятки минут, табло не радует скорым рейсом, а Себастьян, удобно устроившись на двух стульях, с пулеметной скоростью набирает сообщения.  
"А что у тебя? Мегавечеринка?"  
"Была бы, но мои планы тоже рухнули. Впрочем, меня это даже устраивает."  
"Нет желания веселиться?"  
"Есть желание сделать что-нибудь сумасшедшее."  
"Например?"  
На этом Крис замолкает, а Себастьян не выпускает телефон, будто бы лениво и нехотя крутя его в руках.  
Новый год приходит, не зависимо, где ты: в дороге, в самолете, на льдине или в космосе. У несостоявшихся пассажиров отложенного рейса нет выбора, и судя по поднявшемуся оживлению, они готовы праздновать прямо в зале ожидания. Стэн смотрит на всю эту суету и думает, что, если сейчас объявят посадку, все дружно это проигнорируют. Кто-то открывает шампанское, дети фотографируются у модной дизайнерской елки, шуршат пластиковые стаканчики, а оставшиеся минуты отсчитывают по большим аэропортным часам.  
\- Не хочешь выпить со мной кофе?  
Крис выглядит так, словно пробежал расстояние до аэропорта трусцой и без единой остановки, и держит в руках по пластиковому стаканчику с кофе. Раскрасневшиеся щеки и еще не до конца выровнявшееся дыхание заставляют Себастьяна удивленно поднять брови, а его сердце - почему-то пропустить удар.  
\- Ты что, бежал, что ли? - Он встает со своего насиженного места, и с его коленей падает шарф, но он даже не замечает.  
\- Боялся не успеть. Так что? - Эванс не дает себя сбить и смотрит, не отрывая взгляда. Он улыбается, совсем чуть-чуть, уголками губ, а в глазах - тревога и какое-то напряженное ожидание. Он словно пытается найти в Стэне ответы на мучавшие его вопросы.  
Себастьян усмехается и поднимает глаза на часы. Остальные отсчитывают оставшиеся секунды хором.  
Ровно в полночь он забирает один из стаканчиков и, с улыбкой приблизившись, спрашивает:  
\- Это и есть то самое сумасшедшее?  
Крис улыбается и обнимает, на секунду прижав к себе.  
\- О, поверь мне, это только начало.


End file.
